Art Swap Challenge
by FandomSupporter15
Summary: Rapunzel found a new and fun art challenge on social media. And this challenge require two artists, and she wouldn't do it with anyone other than her fellow artistic friend Hiccup Haddock. [I DO NOT OWN COVER ITS CHARACTERS]
1. chapter 1

**Is this fandom still alive? Is this (bro)ship still a thing? Why haven't I posted a fanfic in such a long time?**

 **Answers:**

 **1.) Very quietly.  
** **2.) Idk but I like Hiccunzel as a BROTP, whether it's the younger or older Hiccup.  
** **3.) High school gets in the way. Along with my part-time job, lack of sleep, etc... High school.**

 ***I haven't been writing (if you don't count English assignments) for a long time. So grammar errors are assured, so please help me improve by leaving a review!**

* * *

It was a normal spring day. The school is currently on a lunch break where some students are eating at the cafeteria, eating at the tables outside, or just chilling out somewhere within school ground.

One boy in particular is doing two out of the three options; he's having lunch outside and chilling out underneath a tree, far away from the outdoor tables and people in general. His favorite location is a ten minute walk and not enough to eat a full lunch, but he prefer this than dealing with loud schoolmates, and the occasional rough-housing from the huge athletes.

So here he is; Relaxing underneath a nice huge tree with its leaves providing some nice shade and sunlight passing through the tree, snacking on some small pretzel sticks he brought with him for lunch, and got out his sketchbook to draw his rough sketches.

This boy with a tall physique with auburn hair and complementing set of jade eyes, is named Henrik Haddock, but some of his friends nicknamed him Hiccup due to one little incident that bestowed him the dumb name, which he eventually gotten used to it. He's usually quiet and very intelligent than the average human being, but that's only the people who easily assume that is all he is: a scrawny nerd. Only his close friends know that he's more than what he is on the outside. Hiccup is inventive, witty (in a sarcastic sense), and incredibly artistic. And within his small circle of friends, there's only one person that share the same interests as him.

"Hiccup!" Shout said person who have the same interest as the brunette. Coming towards him with a lunchbox is a girl with long blonde hair paired with a set of bright emerald eyes place on her face. She have on a simple purple shirt and white shorts, and light brown sandals. Her smile widen as she gets closer to the boy.

"Aww man," He groans as the grin on his lips show a different reaction. "And here I thought, I was finally gonna be alone."

The girl just rolled her eyes before she set herself down next to him. "Oh just be glad I'm not Jack." Earning herself an agreeing chuckle from him.

"So how it's going, Rapunzel?" Hiccup set his sketchbook down, giving his attention to the blonde with the bright smile.

"Oh you know, finding out Jack is off pranking whoever the poor soul is and Merida off hunting him down." She smirks as she set her lunchbox on her lap.

Rapunzel Corona is the complete opposite of Hiccup: Extrovert, optimistic, and is a good amount of inches shorter than him. At first she was shy—being the new kid—but as the school year continue of her freshman year, she began to be able expressing herself to the public. She isn't consider popular, but is very well known in within certain communities. Despite their complete differences, they both have a passion for art in all shape and form, as well as the creativity behind it.

"So as in the _usual_."

"As in _weekly_ , then yes."

These two been friends since freshman year along with the fiery Scottish redhead named Merida Dunbrooch and the American white-haired prankster named Jack Overland-Frost. Between the four of them, only Hiccup and Rapunzel are the artistic people of the group, which led them to being the closest boy-girl friends, and becoming each other's mentor and critics in the subject of art. They both have art class (Rapunzel in watercolor ll and Hiccup in drawing ll), and they would hangout at one of the two's house on special occasions to teach or collaborate on original art to post on social media.

Rapunzel open up her lunch box to pull out an apple, offering the red delicious to the brunette that kindly declined and went back to drawing. And they continue their lunch with peaceful silent, with one eating the apple away and the other one continuing his rough sketch with shading and writing additional notes.

The blonde glance at the drawing he's currently working on. Curiousity got her that she set her apple down and scooted closer to place her head on his shoulder to get a closer look. The taller boy was unfaze of her casual closeness, and he continue shading the bottom part of his drawing.

"What you got there? Another new breed of dragons you've discover." She joked about the brunette's current obsession in drawing mythical beast; dragons.

"For your information," Light sarcasm leave her giggling as he shrug her head off his shoulder. "This is, in fact, another dragon." He give the sketchbook for his fellow artist to see it in full view.

The drawing reveals a dragon that have a head similar to a bird with a horn on the nose and spikes around at the back of it to form some sort of mane, huge wings attach to the arms, and big round legs with three long talons on each feet. The pattern for it have intrinsic circles along it wings with scales all over the body and specific stripes on the legs.

"This is incredible..." The blonde eyes widen in astoundment at the bird-like dragon... and this is only a rough sketch of his! "It's almost like a bird from a prehistoric time!"

"I'm so glad you mention that."

"Oooohhh, is there a story behind this?" Gently closing the book and setting it on her lap, then lean her whole upper towards the brunette. "Do tell more."

"You know my friend, Astrid?" She nods. "I was at her house with my dad last weekend, and I met her recently new pet bird. It was this exotic bird she got from her summer vacation in the Caribbean," His hands begin to do grand gestures. "She told me it was a Caloshua Macaw, a first generation within the Macaw hybrid group." He empathize with his hands to show how big the full body is and then how large her wingspan is.

"She sounds beautiful. What name did Astrid pick for her?"

"Her name is Stormfly. And to be honest, it suits her very nicely."

"So how you gonna color this one? And will this new breed have a group name?"

"That is something I have yet to ask. And coloring... the Macaw she Have is a blend of light blue and yellow... but maybe with this dragon I could add some red, maybe brown..." He mumbles out different color theories of which will complement which.

Rapunzel shook her head as a smile lit up her face. She place a hand on his shoulder to get him to stop his adorable mumbles.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out. Knowing you, it's gonna turn out amazing."

"Thanks." Her geniality spread to him, having him reveal a smile of his own.

Soon lunch ended as the two headed back to the school building. Both chatting up a storm about each other's next creation.

* * *

 **Hiccup and Rapunzel (Along with Jack and Merida) are seniors in high school, that I'm too lazy to find a name... Dreamworks High...?**

 **Hiccup prefer dry media; colored pencils, charcoal, pencils, pastel, etc. His art is mainly monochromatic art, but would sometime do colors base on his theme (fantasy or landscape) does do realism most of the time.**

 **Rapunzel prefer wet media; watercolor, acrylic, oil paints, etc. Her art is all about bright colors or storybook art. Mostly does landscape but sometimes do portraits base on what book she's reading.**

 **I know. It's a boring beginning, but these kind of fanfics is what I like whether it based upon friendship or romance. I just find them so cute!**

 **Next chapter will be the art challenge.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

"Henrik! Henrik! Henrik!" Rapunzel is on a hectic search for the tall brunette through the hallways. Usually she would be kind with brief apologies and pleads of "excuse me," but the shimmer in her eyes and the power in her fast-walking isn't gonna stop her from searching for the tall guy. Her smile widen when she turn around the corner and see a mop of familiar spike and messy auburn hair.

Henrik is currently talking to his other blonde friend, Astrid. In his hand was a rolled up poster paper tied by a rustic rope. From the look of things he seem to be excited to give that large paper to the petite girl, and the girl was feeling the same.

"So I was inspired by Stormfly to create something." He confess excitedly. "And you know me, a-and—"

"Your obsessions?" Astrid interrupts with an all knowing smirk. As much he hates to admit, today he will make it an exception.

"Yes." He said deadpan. "But also, I know your birthday this weekend. Happy early birthday." He hands the scroll paper and reveal a genuine smile.

The blue-eye girl didn't want to open it right now, instead try to guess and peek into the rolled paper. It was hard to see when her head is covering the only lighting that's coming from the ceiling, but she can easily identify the color of some sort of light blue and yellow.

"That's really sweet of you. As much I want to open it and marvel at your latest work right now, I better get to class— that's basically a long stairway up." She remove her backpack from her shoulder and unzip a small opening to have her gift easily slide in, showing a large white paper poking out of her bag. "Thanks, Hiccup." She playfully punch his arm before planting a quick peck on his cheek.

"What kind of guy would think that's a cute quirk?" Henrik asked agitated as he rub on his potentially-bruised arm.

"You apparently." Astrid smirk as she points at the pink dust on his freckled face showing hard evident. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah..."

As soon the blonde with blue eyes left. Rapunzel made this an opportunity to approach the brunette. She just have to make settle movement and not let him know that she was eavesdropping.

Then again subtlety isn't her strong suit most of the time.

She ran up and stop to where she's right next to him.

"Hey Hiccup!" He jumps at the touch her her small hand on his shoulder.

"Gah—" He instinctly move away to his right, accidentally slamming his arm against his locker. "Why would you do that?!"

"Oops..." Rapunzel really try to look apologetics, but the news that cause her excitement in the first place isn't helping her. Her nervous smile only cause the boy to roll his eyes but instantly forgave her with a smile.

"Two things," He rubs the same arm that Astrid punched earlier and the other from the locker slam. "What is something that you're excited about? And two, by any chance were you eavesdropping?"

"First of all, I have no idea what you're talking about." Rapunzel cross her arm and held her head high smug. It would of have worked but they both know that's the blonde is horrible at lying, causing the tall brunette to groan. "Honestly I only seen what happen, not heard. But anyway! I want to do another art collaboration with you."

"Okay...?" Henrik finds it strange that his friend is requesting a collaboration for the first time since they been friends. Usually whenever the artistic girl find inspiration, she would be on a mad hunt for him (much like she did earlier) and tell him _"We should do this!" Or "You're/ I'm coming over to my/your house!"_ And she would explain the theme as they sketch and change rough drafts along the way.

As much as her method is per se, unintentionally forceful... He's always up for creating new artwork with his fellow artist, but in her shining green eyes, there's more to what she's asking. "You haven't ask for a collaboration for a long time now. It always been you dragging me into whatever your smart and creative brain is _dangerously_ conjuring in there." He sarcastically complains as he playfully tap the top of her head.

"What you'd do if I say there's a catch to this collaboration?" She asked as she lightly swat away his finger from any more tapping.

He raise an eyebrow in skepticism, knowing there's got to be a twist in whatever this blonde is gonna reveal soon. If a challenge arises, he is hell-bent on beating it.

"I'm listening." Rapunzel smile widely as she takes out her phone.

"There's this really recently popular challenge going around Instagram." She open the ombré sunset app with the white outline of a camera, typing in the search bar: #artswap. The results shows many pictures of a pair of artists holding their own canvases that are right next to each other to be like a very simple puzzle, one side is one art media and the other is a completely different art media, and a digital decorations of arrows pointing who created these artwork belonging to their respective artists. "It's call art swap; it's where they created a artwork that differiates by halves, using media that's not their own."

Henrik nods his head in understanding. At first he didn't get until Rapunzel tapped on a photo of two internet artists that he recognized.

"Isn't there people that do mult-media?"

"But there is you and me that does one-media."

"Alright," He straighten his back and try to sound regal his nasally voice can let him. Bringing out his viking accent by lowering his pitch. "I shall accept this _collaboration_."

"This is gonna so much fun!" Rapunzel said bouncing on the ball of her feet.

The bell rang signaling the five-minutes warning before class begins. Both the artists have to separate to get to their respective class.

"This weekend! Your place! Bye!" The ecstatic blonde shouts across the hall as she exited.

Henrik shook his head and smiled sheepishly. Being friends with an optimistic girl can rub off on you.

'She probably wants to visit Toothless again.'


End file.
